A Simple Mistake
by Zero The Chance
Summary: A few years pass after the fall of Ashera and much has changed. Join the small mage group of Soren, Tormod, and Ilyana as they travel to lands Ike and Ranulf wish they could go to! All because of one little mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Before we start just a quick note, not sure how long of a story this will be, just got the idea for it and decided "Screw it, make it a story and post it". At the moment I think this is categorized as "crack-fic". I am currently taking a writing class in college in the hopes that it might help me with motivation to write stories longer(and actually write them!).**

A Simple Mistake

Chapter 1: Ashera Damnit, Tormod!

Soren trudged through the snowy fields of Daein, behind small group he was traveling with. It had been five years since their battle against Ashera and her army of Order. In that time much has changed, a large one being the disbandment of the Greil Mercenaries. With Ike's and Ranulf's departure from Tellius to try to discover new lands, the Greil Mercenaries slowly left one by one, but surprisingly, Soren was the first to go. Feeling as if Ike had thrown away all the work Soren had done solely for Ike's sake in favor of taking Ranulf with him, Soren had felt betrayed. He had known that it was Ike and Mist that truly cared to listen to his thoughts, while Titania respected his intelligence enough to listen to Soren's orders but the rest? No he was done with them.

Soren was not the only one to endure hardship after the war, his two companions told him that much. Ilyana had gone through a crisis of her own, after the war her merchant family had decided to move business to help the Wolf Queen and her people get much needed supplies. She had decided to stay in Daein though would forever wish she had gone with them in a form of survivor's guilt. Yes, the desert is a dangerous land and one that can take lives in the blink of an eye. Muston had fallen prey to a poisonous snake while Aimee had tried to return to Daein without the others. Jorge had lost his life due to quicksand. Daniel had lived however he never once left the tribe, instead living with a laguz female and starting a life together with her. Abandoned and lost Ilyana sought out comfort from her former lover Zihark only to learn of his new relations with Lethe. She had been depressed for around a year before Tormod and Soren were able to help her get back on her feet.

Tormod, the last of his group, was abandoned in a similar way. Muarim and Vika had fallen in love during the war and soon after the war had ended they settled down. Soon afterwords however Vika was struck by a deadly illness and before a healer could be found she had died. Believing she acquired the illness from a nearby village, Muarim attacked in rage and fury. Before a single life was lost Muarim was put down by Tormod, who had realized that Muarim would attack whoever he could in his own form of revenge for his late wife.

How the group had gotten together however...

_[Flashback Sequence]_

_Largo's Bar_

_A group of people were huddled together around a table, chatting away. Ilyana was seen among the group, reserved but enjoying the company of her former companions. Soren was off to the side with a glass of wine in his hand while Tormod was among a group of drunks, having a blast._

"_I have an Idea!" Tormod shouted from his side of the table. He pointed at Soren and Ilyana. "We should form a Mage's Mercenaries Guild!"_

_Ilyana gave a tilt of the head while Soren snorted. "And who would lead this guild" came from the quiet mage._

_Tormod puffed his chest and proclaimed "Me of course. You'd be Tactician while Ilyana would be our healer, she is the best with a staff out of the three of us!"_

"_Very well" Soren said calmly "As my first order of business as Tactician I should inform our leader that he isn't drinking alcohol, your so small they believed me when I said you were just entering your teens" Soren stated with a smirk, showing he had been a bit drunk. The fight afterwords was, in Tormod's words "the beginning of the Three Mage Alliance!"_

_[Flashback End]_

Yeah not their best moments but it was actually a good group. The three complimented each other well with Soren's quickness in using magic, the strength of Tormod's spells, and the mastered use of Thunder and Healing from Illyana. However their current goal was what annoyed the silent mage.

"I still believe your insane to believe there is ancient magic in a random cave Tormod." Soren spoke calmly.

The fire mage just grinned and made a motion as if saying 'It's all good.'. Ilyana looked between the two before wondering what they would be eating tonight. Soon they arrived to the cavern they were looking for and low and behold, a pedestal with an ancient tome sitting atop it.

With a shout of glee Tormod raced off to get the book with Soren's eyebrow twitched at Tormod's lack of worry about traps while Ilyana...hoped meat would be on the menu tonight.

"Guys, Guys! These spells sound like they have a lot of power in them. Like this one,_**Vade ad alterius orbis**_, I wonder what it will do?" Tormod spoke, the three not noticing runes on the ground beginning to glow.

"_**Vade ad alterius orbis**_, hmm sounds like an odd spell." Ilyana muttered after leaving her thoughts on paradise.

"_**Vade ad alterius orbis, **_In ancient language that would translate to..." Soren's eyes widen as he looks at the glowing runes. "Ashera Damnit, Tormod you just activated the spell!"

"Cool what does it do!" Tormod shouts with anticipation. Ilyana's eyes travel down to the runes on the ground and wonders what will happen.

"The spell means 'Go to another world'." Soren said as he glared at Tormod.

Silence was all that remained before their vision erupted in light and they found themselves in a large room. To the front they saw four people. A large yet young man with blue hair and an axe, a young and smaller man with red hair and a thin sword, a young women with long green hair and a katana, and a young man with brown hair and covered in thick green robes.

A roar from behind made the three look behind them and they saw a very large dragon, larger than even Kurthnaga, coming from a gate.

Soren glared at Tormod "I repeat, Ashera Damnit, Tormod."

**AN: So for now the three Tellius mages will make their marks on history in other worlds, starting with other Fire Emblem worlds. Again not sure how far with will go but I am hoping to make it a multi-chaptered story to cover the other fire emblem worlds. Expect some randomness, a few random pairings, and more randomness. As well as the ever eager but short Tormod, slim yet eternally hungry Ilyana, and silent Soren.**

**ZtC Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for not being a good little author...motivation levels got low.**

**A Simple Mistake**

**Chapter 2: May Yune Bless You!**

The ship ride home was not a quiet one, not for this band of soldiers and warriors. Watching as the three strange sages talked to the members of their brigade of soldiers, Mark thought back to the battle, if he could even call it that.

_Flashback_

"_Ashera Damn it, Tormod!" The male with long, dark green hair said to the shorter male with orange hair. The three had just appeared in front of them as the dragon had appeared._

_No sooner than he said that had the dragon tried to fry them all, as Ninian was breaking whatever hold Ephidel had over her when Nils had cried out to her, key word being tried. The short one quickly spun around and with his hand on a tome that he had in his cloak, shouted "Rexfire!" and put an end to the flames the dragon created._

_Meanwhile the other male protected Nils and Ninian, saying something along the lines of "Elwind" as he did so and all flames that went their way were ended in an instant, as if the wind snuffed out the flames. _

_After the two males had their turn, the sole female was given a look from the taller male and nodded, taking out her own tome. Pointing a single finger at the dragon her voice quietly spoke up "Rexthunder". Lightning shot out of her finger at an alarming speed and struck down the dragon in a single hit, shocking the three lords and the lone tactician. _

_Afterwords the portal to the dragons land disappeared, taking Ephidel with it as Ninian no longer powered it, and the confrontation between the Black Fang leader Nergal and the three young lords was soon put to an end as Elbert injured Nergal but was mortally wounded himself. Nergal vanished soon after, sure that Elbert would die without his life essence,but they were wrong._

"_Ilyana, the elder male will die if you don't heal him" The shorter male shouted to the female, tossing her a staff that seemed to exude great power. To the lords amazement and Eliwood's eternal gratitude, Elbert's life had been saved."_

_Flashback End_

Mark was shaken out of his wondering by Hector, who gave him a nod to come with him. Following the young lord, Mark noticed Eliwood, Lyn, and the taller male heading for the same cabin.

_With Ilyana_

Lowen and Rebecca were staring at the young woman currently stuffing her face with the food Lowen had just finished, the small group eating on table owned by Merlinus, the merchant himself eating along with the youngsters. As she finished her third helping she muttered for the third time "May Yune Bless You" to Lowen, embarrassing the knight as he figured it to be a compliment.

"So how did you do that?" Rebecca asked Ilyana, who gave her a curious glance. "The dragon."

"Thunder Magic is a Dragon Laguz's weakness" She said softly as she ate at a slower pace. "Odd though that he didn't transform back after he died."

"Laguz?" Lowen asked.

"Yes, Laguz. You know, being who can transform into dragons." She then paused. "Well actually that's a bit wrong." The three at the table sighed in relief. Human's that could transform into dragons were a bit frightening. "There are multiple forms of Laguz. Dragon Laguz, Beast Laguz, and Bird Laguz." And now the fear was back. "Though I guess since our land is different, so are our people."

"Different Land?" Lowen asked.

"The young lady and her friends come from a different land" Merlinus was the one who answered this time. "Marcus said so at the very least." Seeing their confused looks Merlinus calmed them down saying "No need to worry, they are talking with one of the others to sort everything out."

"Which one?" Ilyana asked, looking curious once more.

"That young lad, Soren, I believe was his name." Merlinus said.

"Uh oh."

"Why Uh oh?" Rebecca asked.

"Soren doesn't like people." Ilyana said as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

_With Tormod_

"So in Tellius, Magic is separated even further, with Anima being in three separate forms?" Canas asked the young man sitting across from him. Tormod nodded, causing Canas to jot down more notes.

"Light Magic can truly poison?" Lucius asked with sadness in his voice.

"Not normally, but one man made it happen apparently." Tormod said.

"Do you know how?" Erk asked, curious as he had never heard of it happening before.

"Unfortunately, no. Our ally had destroyed the tome due to the anger she held for the enemy who created it." Tormod said, understanding Micaiah's reasons but wishing she never destroyed the tome.

"Unfortunate." Canas said. Lucius was probably the only one happy with it's destruction.

"...Okay I can no longer hold it in. How did your friend save Lord Elbert? How did you easily beat that dragon?" Erk asked, the questions in everyone's mind.

"Ilyana is a near master of healing, healing his wounds was simple for her." Tormod started. "In the war we were in she had much more devastating wounds to treat. The only reason you wouldn't have been able to treat him was the difference in skill" at seeing their looks he waved his hands around in front of him "no offense of course! It's just while you may have fought in some pretty tough battles, the wars we fought were...they weren't something easy on us. We had to become strong or others would die so Ilyana became strong in Healing in case we needed an extra healer." He said. "Yours seem like they have the potential to surpass her in that regard, that much we can all see."

"And the dragon?" Lucius asked.

"What, the Laguz? Child's Play man, seriously" Tormod said, boasting slightly.

_With Soren_

"Alright! Enough with the attitude you damn brat!" Hector said, annoyed with Soren's attitude. The questions were just rebounded with vague insults to their abilities, even Eliwood was getting tired of Soren.

"Stop Hector!" Mark shouted at the young lord. Hector, Lyn, and Eliwood all looked toward their tactician as he bowed to Soren as an apology.

"No need for the bowing, I am not royalty so keep that head raised." Soren said in a bored manner. "Your questions all head towards making us out to be in league with that Black Fang group, so don't start with me on attitude's, you damn human." The apparent insult confused them but Mark let it slide and sat back down at the table Soren sat at.

"We just how you came here, through the portal or not it was a miracle you arrived when you did." Mark explained.

"Tormod messed up a spell and poof, here were are." Soren said. At seeing Hector's expression he explained further "We don't know fully what happened or why we appeared there at that moment, only how." Soren said. "And no we are not hostile."

"How do we believe that?" Hector asked. A second later a blade of wind sliced by him, cutting a thin line in his cheek. They all gaped at Soren, who had only moved a finger.

"You would have been dead long ago cause of that mouth of yours." Soren said as discussions ended at that point, Mark saying they'd discuss more tomorrow when they land.

_That night_

_Soren's Cabin_

Hearing a knock at his door, Soren let out a soft "Come in" as he worked on the report in front of him, something he always did as a habit from his life as a member of the mercenaries. A head with long beautiful light blue hair popped in the doorway as she silently asked to come in. Soren sighed but motioned her to come in.

Ninian stood there silently for a few moments before bowing slightly "Thank you for protecting my brother and myself" She said quietly.

"That all? Don't bother yourself next time, I don't need thanks for something like that." Soren said. To most it seemed like he was brushing it off like it was nothing but Ninian saw differently. The man before her had saved her life and she felt that she should thank him in some form. When Eliwood had saved her, she gave him a small dance when her ankle was better but for the man in front of her she did something different. Something she decided in only a moments thought. Bending down slightly she pressed her lips against his cheeks.

"Even if you say that, still I shall thank you for saving not only my life but my brother as well." She then turned to leave and was halfway out the door when she heard him speak once more.

"The tactician and the tribal woman, both look at you and your brother with care. They won't judge you for what you are." He said, not looking up at her surprised face. As she hurriedly left a voice from the bed on the opposite side of the room, hidden under the covers of his bed, said "Wow so you can be nice" in a friendly, sarcastic tone.

"Shut up, Tormod" Soren said as he sent a small gust to smack the smaller sage, getting a pained grunt from said sage. All the while Soren never looked up from his papers until he himself got ready to rest.

**Chapter 2 End**

**AN: Okay not much happens but I am trying to build up some friendships/rivalries. I bet a lot of you can't wait to see a better Soren vs Hector moment and I hope I won't disappoint. **

**ZtC Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE FIRE EMBLEM SERIES, THE PLOT/STORY IN SAID GAMES, OR THE CHARACTERS WE LOVE FROM SAID GAMES!**

**A Simple Mistake**

**Chapter 3: Fight, Fight, Fight!**

_Badon_

It was the dead of night when they had arrived back on the land. As they all had headed in their own directions, the majority of the company heading to the inn while others settled for small cottages owned by family of Fargus's Pirates. Though two had been forced to stay outside due to how loud they were...well how loud one was but that was mainly due to how he had figured out the meaning of being called _human_ by the silent mage.

"Do you think I'm just going to let you get away with that?!" Hector shouted at Soren.

"Honestly why can't you be quiet, people are trying to sleep." Soren said as he patrolled the streets. It was Florina's and Fiora's turn but they had left to turn in after discovering Soren and Hector would be out all night, if their arguing in the past was anything to go by.

"Don't give me that crap you little-" He was shut up by a small bit of wind smacking his forehead.

"Hush, human." Soren said in a deadpan tone. His answer was a loud roar from the young lord.

"Don't you tell me to-" Hector began to shout only to be flicked with wind again.

"I said hush human. This is not meant to be a loud ordeal." Soren said, blank look still plastered on his face.

"Just stop arguing you two! The entire company can hear you." A female's voice said with command in her tone. The two glanced at the three approaching figures. The lone female and obvious 'leader' of the group, Lyndis, the man walking silently beside her with intellect even Soren could respect, Mark, and the young boy the group had saved the previous week, Nils.

There was silence for a of a few minutes before Soren looked at Hector and said "That evidence enough for you to see I was right, human?"

The three observers sighed at the scene in front of them, for different reasons. For Lyn she wanted to have an actual organized patrol, so their group could sleep in peace and lose the stress that had been piling up, instead of the yelling duo in front of her. For Mark it was because he wanted to, once again, talk to Soren about tactics. Despite the sages dislike of humans, when you talked strategy to him he seemed to brighten up, at least a small bit at the very least. For Nils though...

"Stay away from my sister!" Nils shouted at Soren while pointing a finger at him, trying to appear intimidating, only doing so when the two seemed to calm down for a moment.

Silence.

Just a blank silence as everyone looked at the boy who tried to play the age old role of 'protective brother' while trying to intimidate someone who so clearly wasn't intimidated.

It was obvious where the boy came from in this, the Wind Sage had been in the company of the Dancer for some time now, not through his efforts yet he didn't shun her like the others simply due to what he felt from her. What he knew what she was and therefore someone she could be around without any fear of being shunned. The boy clearly was making a mistake about their relationship though.

"She is the one who seeks me out, boy." Soren said.

"C-C-Cause you...um..." Nils stammered trying to make a sound argument. "...ah! You placed a spell on her didn't you!" He exclaimed.

The four continued their stares at the boy, even Hector knew he pulled that one out of a place that doesn't shine brightly, if you catch his drift. The silence ended when Hector could not contain his laughter anymore and seemed to have to try to make sure he didn't fall over. That caused a chain where soon Mark let out a few chuckles of his own while Lyn giggled, though Soren stayed silent as he watched the boy grow embarrassed and soon marched off towards the hut his sister was last in, muttering about revenge.

"Now that the boy is gone..." Soren said to the still laughing group "Mark you should go and round up whoever is awake, girl and brute you two shouldn't drop your guards." He said, gaining scowls from said 'girl' and 'brute'. They were silenced before they could make a sound when they felt a whip of wind rush past them and heard the splatter of blood and the thud of a body, turning to see a Monk wearing the robes of the Black Fang. "We have some fools to deal with."

_Short Time-skip_

_With Tormod_

A night battle would typically have the occasional shout hear or there but the shouts coming from the enemy showed their inexperience. Still Tormod watched as the people he stayed with fought for their lives. He wanted to help, be a part of the action, but Soren's orders still rang in his head. _"Unless it is deemed an emergency, do not assist these people in their battles, at least for now. They are strong for new fighters but to most they are weak and need to grow. All of them need to learn what we learned, even the hardships of war. They may hate us, want us gone from their lives, but this world is theirs to fight for. We won't be around forever to fight their battles for them. That said, Ilyana stay with the merchant and old woman, look out for them. As troublesome as they are, I'll watch the twins. Tormod, you however..."_ He'd do his part. He understood his friend and knew that if he trusted him, all would be well. Tormod glanced across the field to see Soren with Nils close to his side and Ninian huddled near his other side, ready to help when she could. If only Soren would admit his soft spot with children, due to always watching over the children of the mercenaries and later the army in order for the adults to get things done easier.

"Elfire!" "Shine." "..Luna.." He heard as he watched the three magic users of the group work as one unit to defeat the non-magic users easily. It was a strategy employed by Soren, Ilyana, and Tormod during the first war but he could see it was just as effective when used with all three parts of the Magic Triangle.

Hearing the clash of blades and the orders thrown about near it, he turned to watch Lyn fighting off enemy after enemy that tried to slay Mark, who was shout orders left and right to the ones he placed in charge. Telling Matthew and Legault to begin their ambush, Hector to continue on with the fighters and knights, Eliwood and the cavaliers to keep up the support, even for Florina and Fiora to continue scouting, all using a set of codes he had devised for these 'Fog of War' battles, a name Soren and Mark both used.

He watched as the company fought and couldn't help but remember the old days, when they fought in the Mad Kings war and later the Goddess's forces. The times he supported the front line fighters, the times he'd protect the healers, those times he'd fight with his friends for the goal's they hoped to achieve.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw an archer take aim at the distracted Florina and quickly got to work.

"_Your job will be a bit more difficult. Survey the battle, watch every one of our units."_

An incantation was started as wisps of flame seeped out of the ground around Tormod. The healers behind him gaped at what they saw, at the power the young man controlled so easily.

"_While they need to learn to fight and win against foes stronger than them, death's cause a loss of morale."_

A smile was on his face as he spoke the words, a whisper on the wind yet heard by all.

"_Keep everyone alive, that is your job Tormod."_

A streak of flame ran across the field at the archer, having the man die instantly as Tormod whispered "Arcfire."

The fighting silenced at the stream of flames, watching how quickly it destroyed it's intended target. In an instant the remaining forces let pride cloud their judgment and, as one, rushed the lone Fire Sage. In that instant they were cut down by the forces they ignored, only the leader remaining. Before he moved another unit had met him in only a moment, Eliwood clashing his blade against the warriors axe. Others tried to help but were stopped by a force of wind, Tormod knew the reason for this without Soren's aid.

Eliwood needed to find his reason to fight.

When in battle, things are made clear.

At seeing that clearer look in the lords eyes, the wind around the other lords lessened and as the three worked together to take down the leader, Tormod directed the healers to start the process of healing the injured.

As the battle ended and the lords met with a messenger, discussing what to do next, Tormod made his way to Soren with a mischievous smile on his face as he saw the small group around the silent sage. The boy who glared at the Wind Sage, the girl who would glance at Soren only to blush slightly and look away, and the Sage in question who gazed at the battlefield.

He knew it would hurt but he couldn't wait to start teasing his friend once more over the only thing Soren never understood; crushes and love between lovers.

**Chapter 3 End**

**AN: So...long time no see, huh guys? ha...haha...hahaha? [Sighs] Yeah I know, kinda late with this update. Like a few months late but I have the reasons even though you don't care and neither would I in your position; Lack of motivation, Writers block on how to start the chapter, Trying to beat games that sorta piled up over the last year, work, and ironically, trying to find new fanfiction to read.**

**But I am back baby!**

**...For now...**

**[ZtC has ran away]**


End file.
